Elements and Elementals
by SkySongtheDragon
Summary: Sometimes it is better to hide things that are cursed. Sometimes you have to hide things that are stronger than you. Sometimes things can go really wrong.So what happens if it does?
1. Prologue

Sometimes it is better to hide things that are cursed. Sometimes you have to hide things that are stronger than you. Sometimes things can go really wrong. So what happens if it does? What happens if you mix the for elements of Avatar Last Airbender with the Elementals? What happens if you mix Araida, Jesh, Gathorn, Tshar, Tire, and Alexandra with the for nations and the Avatar? What happens if you see the strongest people in the world mixed with the strong people of Avatar.

Araida-Fire

Jesh- Darkness

Gathorn-Water

Tshar-Air

Tire-Earth

Alexandra-Light


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sometimes there's a time when you begin to wonder what shall I do with my life? Unfortunately for Araida Knightshade it would not even be so simple as to just be sitting there and thinking about it. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed to her it seemed like Sir Gathorn could talk endlessly Araida felt board and ill at ease as she listened, it seemed as though she was about to explode.

When the first two elements met you would have thought that they where pretty well suited for each other water and fire. Well unfortunately they brought the worst out of each other but it was the best course of action. Araida sat listening to him when her curiosity got the best of her and she flicked her finger and lit the desk on fire. A fire which was quickly extinguished by the Mage Knight.

"Araida don't even do that again!" The command came out harsh but Araida just looked at Gathorn with a look of I didn't do anything. Because of this Gathorn forced Araida to write in light elfish ' I will not light my desk on fire ' one hundred times. This looked sort of like this.

Anarah sarahorn kanorah sora mibornda tora oran fora. One hundred times even and added some notes on the side which Gathorn ignored though he was technily adding them up for another punishment later on.

Araida took her papers up to Gathorn who read them and sent her out to warm up some. She went out and he thought for a while hard. He then rested only to woken up a little while later to a flash of light. He ran outside and heard Araida's injured cry for help.

"Gathorn I'm sorry but he challenged me and then insulted me. I got mad." Araida said this when she was in her room and Gathorn was setting there watching her rest.

"You need to learn to control your temper a lot better Araida. Next time you might not be so lucky especially when you are in a fight. You know that right. I know it won't be easy because your noble blood makes you stubborn but please try." Gathorn said this with a angry look on his face a he walked out of Araida's room.

Unknown to Gathorn they would be starting a quest to find the rest of the elements. The king gave permission to Gathorn to go to the mage tower and create both a set of armor for Araida for the quest and another for around the palace. A month later Gathorn came back with the magic armor for Araida, her relic armor. Which to his surprise fit her perfectly the black armor with black red flames was amazing.

The list of people that were going an the quest were Araida Knightshade, Sir Gathorn, and the prince and squire Tire and his cat. Gathorn and Araida frowned and watched as the prince ran around with his cat. The eighteen year old light elf was watching the prince from her balcony then went and finished packing.

All of the sudden her door opened and she was about hit by a large pile of rocks. But Araida turned and shielded herself from the falling debris. She saw Tire disappear down the hall and dropped the shield turned her back only to feel a sharp pain then saw nothing.

On of the guards saw her collapse and not get up. Gathorn had lifted her and sent a nurse in to help her. The nurse undid the back of her armor and saw a black bruise extending down her back.

The nurse walked out and let Gathorn in. Upon seeing her room and the rock that hit her he knew that they were dealing with another element. When he walked in and saw the injury and Araida still heated up he gently splashed water on her but the light elf did not stir. The pain that she was in showed on her face then vanished. Gathorn knew that something was wrong it was like she was in a type of sleep.

"Will she be all right dad told me to come and see." The young princes voice seemed to quiver. "I didn't even know I could do that I'm sorry Gathorn. Will she die? Will she walk again?"

"Tire young prince even Araida can forgive an accident and yes she will walk again. So when will the people from the fire nation come." Asked Gathorn.

"Tonight father hoped that she would wake up and be ready to leave before but I guess not."

Frustrated Gathorn moved gently toward the young prince and gave him a hug. He was tying to reassure the young man that everything would be alright. That night while Gathorn was working on healing Araida the fire nation came with eight year old Zuko and five year old Azula and were undoubted ushered to their rooms.

The next day Gathorn sat with the rest for breakfast which left one seat empty. To Gathorn and the kings amazement Araida came carefully in, in a dress which did not show the bruise. Unknown to the people around them the outfit had a significance Tire wore green, Gathorn wore blue, Araida wore an elegant black dress with red flames. Araida a beautiful young light elf that even Zuko's father thought was very young for a knight.

"How old is she sixteen or seventeen." Asked Zuko's father.

"She is eighteen which means that she is eight in human years." The king noticed the young girl to his side and saw something in her eye. The girl left the table then left the room and lit the fire place. She back replacing her glove.

"Shall we watch practice? For the next hour." Gathorn frowned but obeyed. He allowed his student and former student to leave and get ready. He then felt himself hoping that his mad king would not force Araida to use her fire. Then suddenly the lights went out. Was the king wanting Tire and Araida to show off then sell Araida off. He heard the king say "Sit down and enjoy the show."

They saw flames shut up around Araida that is also when they saw her weakened power.

"You said she was powerful."

"She is except there was an accident it must have weakened her." With that he grabbed the flaming whip knowing that she would not be hurt by it unless she was weak the whip hit the relic armor and angered Araida then the king ran and hid everyone else also. Araida exploded and collapsed after ward.

The king came forward and was angry he moved forward and gave the young light elf a sharp kick in the side.

"Gathorn I am taking Araida off of the quest and I am putting her in the dungeons were she has always belonged. This means that you are no longer her guardian I might even sell her to the fire lord. "Guards! Take Araida to the dungeons were she belongs!" The king turned away from Gathorn and watched with a sort of glee as the guards took his most prized knight to the dungeons were she woke up.

"Well do you want her I will give her to you? Though it would put my kingdom at risk but she broke my trust. She was my most prized knight but what she did is unacceptable."

The king glanced into the cell that held Araida. She was now awake and was frightened and looked as if she had been abandoned again. He smile it had been several years since the forest elves had banished her lighting half of the forest on fire. When the fire lord left the king turned toward Araida.

"You know Araida; you know that I am not abandoning you. You know that I tried to stand for you trying to control your power. But what you did yesterday that was not what I wanted you to do. You have to control your temper. Look at me this hurts me more than you."

The king opened the cell and walked into it.

"You weren't called the phoenix of the light elves for any reason."

No one realized that the fire lord was still standing there until Araida ask what was going to happen.

"What is going to happen to me?"

"You will leave with the fire lord."

"Of course you will come with me when we leave if anything my son Zuko needs a nurse."

Three hours later when they had gotten all of Araida's stuff packed and every one else was ready. The king went to get his prize knight out of the dungeon. Two guards lead the hand cuffed light elf to were the fire lord was waiting. Suddenly, unknown to the guards Araida had melted the hand cuffs off, Araida spun away from guards but unfortunately the king was ready for this. The king suddenly caught her though Araida's elven swiftness would have aloud her to get away when the king caught her one of the healers sedated her just enough to calm her down. When she was calmed down the king aloud her to be placed into the carriage yet through all of that the fire lord let her sit next to his son and daughter.

"She does know some of the human tongue but is fluent in light elvish."Said the king when she gave him a look of defiance the king said to her. "Don't look at me that way Araida you know this was coming. You knew that this was going to happen. You knew even though you are my most prized knight I was going to do this. Though it would have been harder for me if you didn't do what you did yesterday."

The king looked triumphant as the carriage drove away yet he couldn't seem to get the hurt that was in Araida's almond shaped eyes. Her beautiful elven face pure in everything showed it to. Yet he also didn't realize that he made the quest harder. He turned and thought he saw Araida looking out the window.

Araida turned from the window were she was once again watching her home disappear from view. Once again her world was shattered by the one person she thought cared. The fire lord watched with interest as knight's emotional barrier shattered and tears came down her face.

The fire lord moved gently and placed his arms around the light elf in a sort of hug. When the knight's demeanor changed he began to think oh this is going to be so much fun. Yet he was very surprised when Araida spoke in a language that he understood.

"Never has it been known that a light elf or any breed of elf, no matter how much you hate them, be sold away form where they belong." The nobility of the light elf shone in her eyes.

"But this isn't where you belong is it Araida. Someday you may yet return." Said the fire lord.

"I will never be able to return there."

"Alright on lighter note lets see if I can help you control your element better and in return you can help me by taking pressure off of my wife by taking care of the children. I can understand if you have trouble with Azula she can be a handful but Zuko is her complete opposite and you don't have to be a servant. I really don't like what your king said about you."

"I didn't like the memories he brought back."

As they drove Araida watched out the window as the forest moved around them. Something caught her gaze to the left as the fire lord looked the forest on the left had been burnt. He glanced up to see Araida shiver.

"So you are the light elves phoenix of war. Why did you burn this?"

"I got angry with some one when they threatened me. Then I got cold I kind of blew things up. Then the worst thing happened because I ran to my mother's house and mother turned my over to the authorities for it. I was weak at the time after I did it so they were able to use my own element against me like you saw the king do. If mother had not given me up then maybe I would still be living here in guilt."

Both Azula and Zuko sinceing Araida's sadness decided to take things into their own hands. When they left the forest both children began to ask if they could stop. They were now sitting next to their father so Araida could get some sleep. They turned and looked at their young sleeping tutor.

"Father could she go to the fire accaomy with me, May, and Ty Lee please."

"Then she can help me do some stuff."

"Both of you could teach her a lot and she could teach you a lot. Driver lets stop her by the river. Araida wake up its time to eat something. Are you hungry?"

"Hmmm"

"Come on Araida lets play."

"Oh ok"

"I think this will be more about you having a childhood then being a tutor."

Araida blinked she wasn't sure of where she was.

"Come on Araida."

As she move gently toward them her grace showed and both kids were amazed. Fire Lord Ozi froze as the light elf and his kids ran around chasing the birds or playing in the river. She seemed to dance with every step. Finally the fire lord motioned her over.

"Use your element as you move around don't worry no one here will banish you for lighting something on fire. Go on both kids can play a game with it."

He watched as Araida seemed to glow as they played with the ball her element was her life.

Two months later she was calming down enough that she moved out of her warrior shell. The girls seemed to love her. Zuko seemed to be overly attached to the now nineteen year old light elf. But it bugged him she was but a child herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prince Zuko was now seventeen and Araida was hundred seventeen years old. Azula hated them both for a reason neither elf nor human really new. Zuko had gone to a war meeting leaving her to sit and think of someway to get in. Then seeing the window at the top she jumped up to the window and then on to the rafters. Hoping that no one saw her do it.

"Come down phoenix you know you could have just used the door Zuko just did." The fire lord glanced at the light elf that stood beside him and absently ran his finger down the side of her face. Being caught off guard the light elf's banished protector jumped away a look of fear in her eyes. "Leave now Araida" The command was brusque and to the point but Araida could not move the fire lord saw the fear that he had caused. "Fine stay"

"What did Zuko do? Why is he not here?" The fire lord spun on the girl only to see her shield up against him.

"I would not worry about it if I were you. Now you will be helping us rule the world. Araida will you stop looking so confused it really isn't very becoming. Behold all the protector of the light elf's she is the warrior Araida also called phoenix."

Now if only I didn't have to duel my son I might be happy Araida but you would not understand that.

I might if you would explain

The fire lord jumped and looked at the elf. Who jumped back out the window and was surrounded by Azula and her friends. Araida moved away she had to find Zuko why did he have to duel his father what had he said.

She went into the room that was adjoined to Zuko's and waited maybe he would find her. When the door open she saw that it was Zuko. What did you do? What did you say? Zuko heard the tears in her voice and gently turned the light elf toward him. He banished the tears away with his thumb and hugged her.

"I will not fight my father I know I should not have said that. If I get banished for this you don't have to stay. I am sorry because you taught me better."

"I know"

At sunset Zuko went out to duel his father. Araida watched from the window above. As she watched the dual she realized that Zuko was refusing to fight instead he was apologizing or attempting to. When his father realized that Zuko would not fight him he threw fire in his face leaving a scar. Araida screamed in fury and leapt from the window she created a phoenix that was big enough to carry Zuko away.

She suddenly felt a pain in her back.Not Again!! She fell forward with a cry of pain. She heard a sharp cry as the phoenix fell beyond the gate. She rolled to her side almost unconscious the fire lore spun on her seeing her half unconscious he knelt down and as she felt the fire lap around her arm she went completely out.

"So we finally got rid of the two weaklings in the palace. Father do you think he will try to save her or will she die here. She was beautiful and her power was great but her heart was weak."

One last thought hung between the fire lord and Araida before her mind went blank.

Why

Because I don't want you to see the pain you saw again. If he comes to save you, you are banished with though I do not want it. Why did you do that?

Because I saw in him what had happened to me and I saw his pain the same pain I knew and… fel…

Araida's head fell to the side and her ears went all the way back revealing that her eyes were closed like she was dead. She had put her self into a sleep were she could not be injured but she could not be healed.

"Take her to her room. Healers do what you can to bind the injuries."

Her burns festered but she seemed to not go down very far each year she waited. Her mind was still a blank slate. She was sweating she seemed to be giving up. It had been three years since it had happened Zuko had seen it with his own eyes.

"To think that you prince Zuko came back to catch the avatar but also to save that girl I guess you are stupider than I thought." Said admiral Shou

The girl was somewhat awake but she still was rather weak. The admiral stared at the somewhat delirious girl chained next to the prince and shook his head. Suddenly the door of the chamber came open and out came the old Avatar protecting the new the prisoner's chains fell off and Zuko helped Araida get away.

"Uncle why does he keep getting away from me"

"Be patient and wait in the mean while look after Araida."

Zuko turned and studied the feverish light elf. Who looked back at him with none seeing eyes.

"Uncle it is as if she is in a type of sleep"

"She is the elves put themselves into a kind of sleep when they are injured badly."

"If I had not said what I said to father none of this would have happened to me or to her. She would not have stepped in."

"Well I guess your banishment made you think a bit. But to tell you the truth Araida would have stepped in even if it were me. But this banishment seems to have made you stupid. Father wants you to come back and bring Araida with you he may be able to help her wake up. There is a healer on my ship that will start to help her. I expect to see you three at the ship with out any excuses."

At sun up Zuko and his Uncle came down the hill to the ship. Zuko was carrying the light elf. This all ended up with them being locked in to a prison cell. With in a week Araida was up and bored and oh dear why Azula. When they finally docked a Azula went out to see her father he was rather surprised by her state.

"You look like you got no sleep."

"As a matter of fact I didn't and you have lovely Araida to blame for it. She kept getting bored."

"Oh dear ok well you go get some sleep."

The fire lord went down into the prison department of the ship and was quickly met with a lovely bunch of flaming flowers.

"Ok… Take my brother to the dungeons and take these to, to there rooms and look the door."

"Oh and I am glad I could save her life."

Finally when they were having a war meeting someone suggested selling Araida into the fair. This is what Zuko's father did one day when she was asleep.

When Zuko and Azula woke they went in to wake Araida up she was gone and so was her stuff.

"Father!! Where is Araida?"

"At the fair she will be able to do more there."

"You sent her to the fair or did you sell her their"

"I sold her ok"

"You broke her"

"Fine we will go see her in a week no less."

"But dad"

"No buts go hang out with your friends and in a week you will see her."

"Fine"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the circus life was hard though it was more favorable than being locked in her room. It had been a weak since she had been sold and she seemed to be the main attraction. The fire element light elf seemed to be able to do anything. The first of the week she was doing a show for the fire lord and his children maybe he had actually forgiven Zuko.

"Alright you two go talk to Araida if you can find her. I will go to our seats."

That night the children had found Araida the head dress that she was wearing was beautiful. They talked with her and she forgave them and their father. Finally it was time for the show and Araida did great but for one thing she fell. Everyone gasped when the acrobat that was catching her lost his grip. She was lucky though because there was a net that caught her when she fell.

That night they went to see Araida in her tent but when they went to see her they saw Gathorn standing out side her tent with the other elements they new she would not be doing another show. They hid as she ran to hug Gathorn. The dark elf with the group seemed to dislike her and she him.

"Mount up and ride south. Araida, Jesh stop the glare war."

"Hey you stop! Arg this is the last time that I buy something royal."

From the bushes the prince and princess watched as the elements rode off.

"Guards stop them! Get the girl called Araida back."

The next thing that the elements saw was the gates shutting. Jesh stop and held Araida's mount at a stop. Araida didn't argue and watched as the others jumped the gate.

"Araida do you remember this from when we were younger. I know it was a long time ago before our two peoples were forbidden to talk to each other or even like each other. Remember what we did."

"Yes"

Suddenly Araida sprang into the air and when she landed fire shot up lighting the large tent in the middle where the circus took place. Then when everyone was finally sidetracked the two elves rode out of the circus and joined the others.

"That actually worked better than I thought it would."


End file.
